


a very important question. (or: why tyelpë should never be allowed near the wine.)

by prismatic_starstuff



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Annatar just wants to do some metalwork, Drunkenness, Flirting, M/M, The shippy stuff is only implied on one side in this one, They're just cute forging friends who probably have a crush on each other--, Tyelpë is very much drunk and wants to get in the way, a terrible pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismatic_starstuff/pseuds/prismatic_starstuff
Summary: Annatar is trying to work. Tyelpë, with his 'wonderful' drunken sense of humour, has other ideas.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Drunk Tyelpe





	a very important question. (or: why tyelpë should never be allowed near the wine.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingthePeoniesRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingthePeoniesRed/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr for Ismeneee as a request!

“Aaaaa-nna.”

Annatar, now far more familiar with that nickname and that particular singsong coo than he would’ve liked, found himself frozen for a moment at the sound; hammer raised high, his grip on it tightening as a small grimace marred his deliberately beautiful features.

“Yes, T–” His words died in his throat as he suddenly found a rather flushed-faced Elf seated directly in his lap; and his own cheeks reddened a bit in pure surprise, before a sigh escaped him and his pointed ears flattened a little. “–Tyelpë,” he tried again, lips pursed, usually bright golden eyes now seeming to look so tired.

The mighty ruler of Eregion did not look at all mighty as he smiled impishly up at the Maia, his long dark locks in uncharacteristic disarray and the smell of alcohol on his person. He must’ve been in at the wine left over from Eregion’s last big celebration… Annatar couldn’t help but frown in confusion. He was used to Tyelpë’s uncharacteristic boisterous behaviour when he was drunk, but _this_ was quite out of the ordinary! “What are you working on?” Tyelpë asked, blue eyes blinking in a faux-innocent way and lips curved into an amused smile that set Annatar on edge. That Elf was scheming, he knew it…

Resigning himself to the fact that his peaceful crafting time would have to wait, Annatar leaned forward in attempts to set his hammer down on the table that sat before the two… though that proved to be rather difficult with his forging partner being quite so in his way. Finding that he couldn’t quite reach, he gave up on that idea and shifted back a little on the bench, placing his free arm around Tyelpë’s back to steady him. “It is nothing in particular,” he responded honestly, just managing to suppress another displeased sigh. “Just a bit of simple metalwork to keep myself busy in these rare quiet times.”

“Ah…” One of Tyelpë’s hands lazily played with Annatar’s pale blond locks, and the Maia glanced sideways at him only to notice those blue eyes settled on Annatar’s hand for… reasons that he didn’t even try to work out; the drunken mind of his forging partner, in all its outright oddness and terrible humour, was something he could never hope to fathom. “So then… that means you aren’t busy at this moment?”

Even though Annatar desperately wanted to be exasperated, bothered, annoyed even… he found his hard golden stare softening as he looked into the blue eyes that he’d found himself much fonder of than he’d meant to be. “No, Tyelpë, I am not busy. …Why do you ask?” Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously. Did he even want to know…?

“Well, I was _wondering…_ ” Tyelpë’s eyelashes fluttered in an exaggerated manner, and that half-laughing smirk was still on his face, as he leaned in close enough to Annatar to make him blink in surprise. “Since we are here alone…” His hand reached out to touch Annatar’s, and the Maia was truly blushing by this point as he tried to work out the best way to tell his forging partner to stop this (but also to try it again some time when he wasn’t drunk.) “Would you be willing to…” A snicker. _“…hammer_ me–?”

Snickers gave way to chuckles, and soon the Elf burst into helpless laughter at his own terrible joke; and Annatar stood, wordlessly and deadpan in expression, a startled yelp from Tyelpë echoing throughout the area as he tumbled onto the floor and the Maia turned on his heel to make for the door with speed and purpose.

“Annaaaaa! Anna, wait, it was only a joke! I apologise! Where are you going–?!”

“To get rid of the rest of your leftover wine! You _clearly_ cannot be trusted with it!”


End file.
